Simpan Video
by Vryzas
Summary: Adegan di mana Fla (Original Character) berhasil mendapatkan video rahasia dan menggunakannya untuk Justice League
Video Record

Tokoh:

· Flanellia Scarlet (Original Character)

· Aquaman (cameo)

· The Flash (cameo)

· Cyborg (cameo)

· Wonder Woman (cameo)

Rating: T

Genre: Drama, Fantasy

Disclaimer: DC Comic

 **Warning: Flash Fiction, berkaitan dengan Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice**

Namaku Flanellia Scarlet. Aku warga negara Indonesia yang menetap di Amerika Serikat. Dulunya, aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan miliarder ternama. Bruce Wayne. Tetapi, perusahaan miliknya yang bernama Wayne Enterprise hancur berkeping-keping, sehingga mengalami kebangkrutan di Metropolis. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Untungnya, aku punya pekerjaan lain di Metropolis. Hanya saja, sebagai _cameraman_. Itu lebih baik daripada nganggur di Amerika. Dan juga, aku mulai membenci alien. Terutama Superman. Ketika pertama kali aku melihat berita tentang Superman melawan General Zod beberapa waktu yang lalu, serasa hatiku mulai panas. Kedua tanganku menggigil dan tidak mampu bergerak sejenak. Rasanya, jiwaku ditarik oleh kedua monster secara paksa. Seakan belum sampai disitu, semua orang yang melihat berita di TV mengungkapkan ekspresi kekesalan pada mereka. Tentu saja kepada Superman karena dinilai terlalu kuat dan memiliki kekuatan Dewa.

Setelah berhasil menghentikan General Zod, aku kembali ke Metropolis. Hidupku berubah ketika bertemu dengan sosok pria yang nyentrik sekaligus aneh. Rambutnya agak coklat kekuningan dan pakaiannya ... mirip seperti ilmuwan. Bedanya, gaya bicaranya dan berjalannya bukanlah ilmuwan.

"Halo, gadis kecil." Kata pria berambut coklat kekuningan melakukan toss kepadaku.

Dia tahu namaku? Pasti orang ini memiliki kedudukan sama seperti pemerintah. Tapi, rasanya aku pernah ketemu dengannya. Tapi di mana?

"Kau tahu, Ayahku di Texas menyukai kamera dan mulai memotret hal berbau lucu." Katanya tersenyum dan merangkulku. "Saat itu, aku masih kecil dan belum tahu apa-apa mengenai bintang, darah, tulang dan batu murni. Ayahku menunjukkan hasil pemotretan pertama kali dan tahu reaksinya apa? Gembira."

Apa sih yang dia bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Gembira bukan karena diterima pekerjaan. Melainkan eksperimennya yang dinilai terlalu 'cantik' dan 'indah' untuk dilihat. Saat itulah, ayahku menunjukkan sebuah darah bersimbol dengan ekspresi sedih. Padahal sebelumnya, beliau gembira dengan hasil yang didapat." Katanya tertawa pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau ini dan siapa kau?" tanyaku kesal.

"Namaku Lex Luthor. Dan aku ingin kau mengambil video kesukaanku. Mau?" tawar Lex tersenyum.

Video? Yang dimaksud Lex adalah aku harus mengambil video di suatu tempat dan meng _uploadn_ ya di internet? Itukah yang dia maksud selama ini?

"Lalu apa yang harus aku rekam?" tanyaku dingin.

Tiba-tiba, Lex membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku dan pergi begitu saja. Wajahku mengeras dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak percaya apa yang kudengar.

Dia ingin aku merekam, mencuri dan men _copy_ video milikku dan orang lain. Aku benci tawaran itu, tapi dia membisikkan transfer uang sebesar 10 juta dollar amerika ke rekeningku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya.

· The Flash (Barry Allen)

Saat ini, aku sedang mencari video rahasia di Central City. Kebetulan, yang kucari adalah Barry Allen. Dia adalah ahli forensik di CCPD (Central City Police Departement). Kucari video tersebut sampai dapat. Untungnya, aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Saat itu, Barry sedang membeli minuman di kulkas dan menggunakan kecepatan untuk menghentikan aksi perampok.

"Ini menarik." Gumamku.

Kuputuskan untuk mengambil video tersebut dan menghapus link milik akun orang lain. Lalu, kupagari dengan _firewall_ lebih ketat dan memasang _anti hacker_. Video pertama sudah selesai.

· Arthur Curry (Aquaman)

Entah kenapa, video ini agak sulit didapat. Pada awalnya, ada kapal selam yang mencoba merekam kejadian untuk mengambil harta karun. Aku mengira nya sih begitu. Tapi, ada sosok pria membawa trisula hitam. Lalu, dia menodongkan senjatanya dan merusak video yang telah direkam. Untungnya, aku berhasil menyimpan video tersebut dan menghapus semua aktivitas kehidupan di dasar laut. Jika tidak, orang-orang akan curiga. Tidak hanya itu, aku memasang alarm dan perangkap, supaya orang lain tidak bisa mencurinya. Video kedua selesai.

· Victor 'Vic' Stone (Cyborg)

Video kali ini sedikit ... mengerikan. Ada seorang pria yang tubuhnya tinggal tangan kiri, badan dan kaki kirinya yang utuh. Sedangkan sisanya berlubang dan dia mengalami penderitaan yang luar biasa. Kutebak, ayah pria tersebut sedang menyelamatkan anaknya dengan menggunakan Mother Box. Tapi, dirinya tidak sengaja mengaktifkannya dan mengenai pria tersebut. Ayah pria yang bernama Silas Stone kebingungan dan mematikan videonya.

"Mengerikan sekali." Kataku dalam hati.

Akhirnya, videonya kudapat. Sayangnya, aku keburu muntah dan tidak tahan dengan video ketiga. Pada awalnya, video ketiga kuanggap sebagai video terakhir. Nyatanya, tidak demikian.

· Princess Diana Amazon (Wonder Woman)

Yang terakhir sosok wanita tangguh, yang kebetulan sedang mengambil ATM. Aku sendiri tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Tapi ... yang membuatku shock adalah foto wanita tersebut di tahun 1911. Aku kaget dan menutup mulutku. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Seorang wanita yang sama persis di ATM. Gawat jika orang lain tahu hal ini.

Aku harus cepat-cepat mencuri video terakhir dan membuat enkripsi lebih susah. Udah cukup mengambil, merekam dan mencuri video fenomena aneh. Kepalaku pusing sambil menahan rasa kesalku.

Ternyata, aku tidak sendirian. Masih ada para superhero yang berada di sekitar kita. sampai-sampai, masyarakat tidak menyadarinya. Karena itu, aku menghubungi Lex Luthor dan mengunci proteksinya sekaligus memberikannya kepadanya.

"Video sudah kudapat. Tolong, uangnya di kirim kepadaku. Kutunggu nanti malam." Kataku menutup telponnya.

Ketika aku selesai mengatasi rasa frustrasiku dan kekesalanku dari video, Lex Luthor mengirimiku pesan. Pesannya aneh.

" **Kutunggu rekaman video dari keluarga penyihir.** "

Tamat

P.S: Halo semuanya. Maaf menunggu lama karena aku masih sibuk PKL dan kerja. Jadi, gak ada waktu untuk menulis. Untungnya, aku menyempatkan untuk menulis. Jika tidak, tulisanku pastinya susah diterima oleh orang lain. Syukur-syukur aku bisa selesaikan fanfic one shot ini.

Untuk selanjutnya, aku fokus fanfic yang masih on going. Doain aja, semoga bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat dan dapat diterima oleh para reader maupun reviewer :3


End file.
